1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a management server, and a control method thereof.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device that receives information through a network, a management server, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices such as computers, display apparatuses, and personal digital assistants (PDA) include an internal memory that stores a variety of information necessary for the electronic devices. However, the capacity of the memory needs to be increased to store increasingly large amounts of information.
Therefore, recent technology provides an information server for storing information to be used by accessing the information server through a network.
Particularly, the use of electronic devices that use a preboot execution environment (PXE) function to boot with a network card (e.g., LAN card) has widely expanded. Herein, the PXE function is included in a basic input/output system (BIOS), and boots the system through a network. The PXE function is a technology that expands the dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP).
The PXE function can boot the system even though information required for booting such as a boot image, etc., is not stored locally, and therefore it does not require a hard disk.
Hereinafter, an electronic device system including a conventional electronic device 10 that is booted by using a PXE function will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic device system includes the electronic device 10 having a LAN card, a PXE server 40 that stores a booting image for booting the electronic device 10, a DHCP server 20 that provides an Internet protocol (IP) address of the PXE server 40, and a boot strap protocol (BOOTP) server 30 that manages the IP address provided by the DHCP server 20.
The electronic device 10 is set to be booted through the PXE function, and it is assumed that the electronic device 10, the PXE server 40, the DHCP server 20, and the BOOTP server 30 are included in the same network area.
When power is applied to the electronic device 10, the electronic device 10 transmits a discover message to request an IP address from the PXE server 40. The discover message is broadcasted, and therefore the message can be transmitted to the PXE server 40, the DHCP server 20, and the BOOTP server 30 in the same network.
The DHCP server 20 and the BOOTP server 30 that receive the message return messages including the IP address of the PXE server 40 to the electronic device 10. The electronic device 10 selects one of the received offer messages, and transmits a request message that has the same contents as the selected offer message to the server that has transmitted the selected offer message. In general, the electronic device 10 selects the first-arrived offer message.
If a positive response signal (i.e., ACK) to the request message arrives, the electronic device 10 is booted by using the IP address included in the offer message to access the PXE server, which then transmits a booting image.
However, though the conventional electronic device system is located in the same network as the PXE server 40 is located, a DHCP server 20 having an IP address band different from the PXE server 40 or the BOOTP server 30 may be included in the network. For example, a network may be set up incorrectly, or a plurality of DHCP servers 20 may exist in one network due to a mistake of a user.
In this case, an incorrect IP address may be transmitted to the electronic device 10 so that the electronic device 10 cannot access the PXE server 40 and as such cannot finish booting.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.